Twins
by DystopianAuthor
Summary: The lives of two twin girls are altered at birth when they are saved by Pokemon DNA. However, on their tenth birthday, side effects begin to appear. Can they cure themselves before it's too late? Takes place in Kalos, Rated T for paranoia, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, internet peoples! I have, after much deliberation, decided to post an idea I worked on for a while. Pretty pretty please let me now if it's good.**

The new mother lay anxiously in her hospital bed, waiting for any news of her brand-new twin girls. She had been so excited to learn that she was going to have twin girls, but the twins had been conjoined at birth. A doctor had rushed her babies away before she could even see them.

Then a doctor entered the room, and all of her pain and weariness left her. "Are my babies alright? Where are they?" She demanded, bolting upwards in bed, then collapsing back as a wave of pain ran through her body.

The doctor rushed to her side. "Please, ma'am, you mustn't stress your system. You've through a lot today."

The exhausted woman reluctantly relaxed. "But my babies. Are they okay?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. When we tried to separate your daughters, we weren't aware of an extra vein that had connected the two together. They lost a lot of blood before we discovered the problem."

The woman was nearing hysterical. "Then what in the name of Arceus are you doing in here! Go back there and save my daughters, Arceus-dammit!"

The doctor said gently, "I'm here because there is only one possible way to save your daughters, and I need your permission to do it."

"You have my permission!" The poor woman sobbed. "So long as it saves my girls, do whatever it takes, I'm begging you!"

The doctor nodded, a bit taken aback, and left the room at once.

Later, the new mother was helped out of her bed and taken to visit her daughters. She had braced herself for the worst… but her worry was needless. "They're beautiful." She breathed, all the tension leaving her body. The newborns were cuddled together in a crib, fast asleep. Their black and lavender hair… wait…

"Why is their hair different colors?" She asked the nearby doctor, who by now was desperately wishing the woman would just take her babies and go.

"Ma'am, in order to save their lives we had to infuse them with Pokemon DNA. We only had enough of each kind left for one child each." He pointed to the lavender-haired one. "Espeon." He pointed to the black-haired one. "And Umbreon."

"Will… will they be alright? Will they stay human?"

"Ma'am, I honestly cannot answer that question. This was an experimental surgery, and while it saved your daughters' lives, I have no idea what any side effects might be."

The woman nodded stiffly. It appeared she was trying to hold back some indescribably painful emotion, but there was love in her eyes when she looked to her daughters.

"Ma'am?" The doctor asked. "Have you thought about names yet?"

The love glowing from the woman was absolute- in that instant, the doctor knew she would care for these babies no matter what. "Lily and Amy." She said softly. She reached down to tuck a stray strand of lavender hair behind Lily's ear, and the baby rolled over and cuddled her hand.

The mother began crying, tears of joy, as she knelt by her daughters and watched them sleep.

**Ok, that's the prologue, its kinda short but I can't think of any reason for it to be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF I GET REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to the three of you who reviewed. I wasn't expecting that on just the prologue and it means a lot. :) You guys are the best. I'd thank you individually but I want to get on with the show.**

"Mom, is this job offer really that important?" Lily's high-pitched voice repeated for the umpteenth time.

Her mother sighed. "I wish I could tell you no, baby. I don't want to move any more than you do."

"I beg to differ." Amy grumbled. As the twins as grown, they had been moved numerous times due to their mom's work as a Pokemon racer. They had settled in Unova three years ago, and much to their displeasure they were being uprooted once more.

Their mother rose her voice in an obvious attempt to drown out her daughters' complaints. "I'm sorry girls. This job could be my big break. I might finally make enough money to send you two to a good college."

Amy frowned. "You said that last time. At least promise we'll stay this time?"

Their mother smiled sadly. "You know the deal girls. I'm out of work right now and I really need this job. You better start packing."

-Three Months Later, Lily and Amy's Tenth Birthday-

"I hate this place."

Lily shook her head sadly at her sister. "It won't be so bad, Ames. This place is beautiful! It feels so… so alive!"

"Lil, we already have a stupid Fletchling that has taken up permanent residence."

An interesting note is that the twins' personalities were nothing alike. Amy tended towards the glass-half-empty mentality, while Lily was more glass-half-full. Everywhere they went, Lily tended to be the more popular one due to her bubbly personality. Amy didn't mind.

"I think it's cute." Lily shot back.

"Girls!" Their mother called from downstairs, interrupting the argument. "There's a nice boy here named Calem who wants to talk to you two!"

Lily squealed while Amy rolled her eyes, trailing behind her hyper sister as she hopped down the stairs two at a time. Calem was still outside, and seemed to snap back to reality at their arrival.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Lily and Amy. I'm Calem, your new neighbor."

Lily seemed to glow at this. Amy just waited for whatever was coming next.

"My boss, Professor Sycamore, needs six kids to help him in his studies, and he was wondering if, well, you guys would be able to help?"

"We probably can't." Amy said automatically, earning herself an elbow in the ribs from her sister. "I'll go ask my mom." She hurried away quickly, glad to be away from Calem. Amy was an introvert, and wasn't comfortable around others besides her mother and sister.

Amy's original plan was to take a turn into the kitchen, deep enough into the house that Calem couldn't see or hear her, then come back bearing the pretend bad news that their mother wanted them to stay home. Sadly for her, this plot went wrong when she bumped into her actual mother, who was very curious as to what 'that cute neighbor boy' had wanted.

"Well, funny you should ask, because…" Amy was just gearing up to lie when her sister's cheerful voice came from the doorway.

"He says we can go on Pokemon journeys! Can we Mom, can we, please please please?" Lily begged.

Their mom seemed shocked, but then smiled. "Well, of course! I remember when I first got my Rhyhorn. It's such a nice feeling to have a Pokemon, you girls will love it. Yes, you too Amy." This last comment was directed at Amy, who was now staring fixedly at a wall.

"Anyways, that's a wonderful idea, Calem. It will be a chance for you girls to see the beauty of the Kalos region. Are they leaving today?" She asked Calem. "I remember Pokemon journeys usually happening spontaneously."

Calem nodded. "Yes, actually. The quest requires six kids, and myself and three of my friends, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno, have already signed up."

"Well, in that case, girls, your bedrolls are still packed, get a move on!" She smiled and pulled her daughters close to her. "This will be a great experience for you." She released them and the grin stretched to cover her whole face. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Lily and Amy both hugged their mom and left to grab their bedrolls. Calem just offered a little wave and called to the twins to meet himself and the others at Aquacorde Town to get their first Pokemon.

Lily and Amy left the house with very different expressions on their faces. Lily was wearing a cheerful grin, but Amy looked more I-want-to-kill-somebody.

"Hey Amy, look, a Vivillion!" Lily said, pointing to the colorful butterfly Pokemon floating nearby as they took their first steps onto Route 1. "See Ames, this place is beautiful, isn't it?"

Amy looked at the sun-kissed leaves and the rich blue sky. "It's better than Unova, I give it that much."

Lily shrugged. She knew from experience that her sister didn't budge easily, even once she realized she was wrong. "It's a start."

"Hey! Lily! Amy!" The shout came from ahead of them, and before them knew it they were at Aquacorde Town. They climbed up to a balcony and found four other kids sitting there, roughly their age. Calem was there, sitting across from a girl dressed all in pink. Next to Calem was a pudgy boy with a cool haircut, and across from him was a boy who's orange hair must have been cut just so he could look like a girl.

Calem nodded at the girl in pink, "Lily, Amy, this is Shauna." He pointed to the pudgy boy. "That's Tierno and the boy across from him is Trevor."

"Hi." Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna chorused.

Tierno pulled out a case that appeared to have three Pokeballs in it. "Trevor, Shauna, and I got our Pokemon already, so it's just you three who need them now." He told Lily, Amy, and Calem.

Calem said to them, "I don't really care which I get, so you can choose first."

Lily frowned at the Pokeballs. "Tierno, can you let them out so I can see them?" She asked.

"Sure! This one is the Grass type, Chespin." The Pokeball exploded in a white flash, releasing a little grass squirrel type thing.

"It's okay… just not what I'm looking for." Lily said. Amy nodded in agreement. Calem smiled. "I'll take it then. I think it's cute." He picked up the little squirrel and placed it on his shoulder.

Tierno had paused in releasing the Pokemon for that little exchange, but now resumed. "This one is the Water type, Froakie." A little water frog popped out of the Pokeball. Before anyone else could speak, Amy scooped it up and said, "Oh, I like him. He's a cutie."

Tierno nodded to Lily. "Last chance, Lily, this one is the Fire type starter, Fennekin." Lily waited nervously as the Pokeball released a burst of white light… then…

"Aww, it's adorable!" She squealed, ruffling the little fire fox's ears. It sneezed and its ear fur glowed red. "Awwwww." Lily repeated.

Tierno grinned, tucking the empty case away. "It looks like we all have our Pokemon, so good luck on your journeys, everybody!"

**Yay, over 1,000 words! For those of you who are wondering why Lily and Amy picked the starters they did, think typing of the final evos. Then think Umbreon and Espeon.**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news, people! I'm on Christmas break now, and HOPEFULLY will be updating a lot more frequently. With that said, here's the chapter inspired by the time I lost my glasses. XD**

After Trevor, Tierno, Calem, and Shauna left, Lily looked at Amy. "Hey, do you want to have our first Pokemon battle against each other?" she asked hopefully.

Amy shrugged. "Sure, but I warn you, my Froakie has a type advantage over your Fennekin."

Lily grinned. "I don't care! Let's battle!"

Amy found herself smiling too, her sister's cheeriness was infectious. "Okay! Go, Froakie!"

The little frog Pokemon hopped out of her arms and stood at attention.

"Go! Fennekin!" The fox Pokemon, which had not moved from it's place by her feet, trotted forward a couple steps.

Amy ordered, "Froakie! Use Water Gun!" Froakie obediently spewed a jet of water from its mouth, hitting Fennekin with full force and knocking the other Pokemon to the ground.

Lily rushed forward, immediately reaching the side of the near-fainted Pokemon. "Fennekin? Hang in there Fennekin, it'll be ok." The little fire fox raised its head, then dropped it just as quickly, closing it's eyes.

Lily quickly began freaking out, shaking Fennekin and shouting it's name. Amy was quickly at her side. "It's fine." She soothed, big sister style. The two may be twins, but Amy is definitely more mature. "Fennekin just fainted, it'll be fine. We just need to get it to the nearest Pokemon Center."

Lily looked up slowly, tears running down her cheeks. She hiccupped slightly as she asked, "Wh- Where is that?"

"Santalune City, I think. Froakie and I will battle any wild Pokemon, don't worry." Froakie nodded in agreement.

The sisters forged ahead into Santalune Forest, armed with Froakie's Water Gun and several Pokeballs Amy had bought before leaving Aquacorde Town. Suddenly the grass rustled and a little Scatterbug popped out. Amy grinned viciously.

"Froakie, use Tackle." Her Pokemon responded to her orders perfectly, tackling the opposing Pokemon and holding it down. Amy threw a Pokeball at it, and the little caterpillar became encapsulated within seconds. Amy handed it to Lily.

Lily looked surprised. "What's this for? You should keep it!"

Amy shook her head. "Lil, I don't think you are going to be a Pokemon battler."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

Amy smiled. "You're too nice to force little creatures to battle. I saw how you were when Fennekin fainted. Battling Pokemon faint a lot, Lil, and I don't think you could do that. You strike me as a person that would like just having Pokemon and being around them."

Lily looked away. It was true. She had been trying to think of a way to tell Amy that she couldn't battle, but her sister had read her like a book. "But the Scatterbug?"

"A present. You're still going to need Pokemon to play with. You should keep that one and take care of it."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ames." Just then a bright light flashed from up ahead. "Look! I bet it's the exit!" She ran towards it.

"Lily, be careful, it might be…" An electrical shock ran up Lily's legs, knocking her backwards.

"An electric Pokemon." Amy finished in irritation, glaring at the little yellow mouse. It glared back at her, sparks coming out of its cheeks.

Amy looked at Froakie. "I don't suppose you have anything that will wrok on the little monster, do ya?" She asked. Froakie shook its head no.

Amy glanced down at Lily's Fennekin, than shook her head. The poor thing was fainted. Her eyes fell next on the Scatterbug. She shrugged. "Only chance we have." She muttered, grabbing Scatterbug's Pokeball off of her still-dazed sister's belt. She threw it and the little bug Pokemon burst out, looking less then one-hundred percent. Amy frowned, remembering that her Froakie had tackled the Scatterbug. It hadn't fainted, so it had to be an okay level.

"Scatterbug, use Stun Spore!" Amy said, hoping that the little Pokemon knew the move.

It did. Scatterbug shook the fluff around it's neck vigorously and a cloud of yellow spores drifted out, stunning the Pikachu. However, the effects didn't last long because Amy had forgotten to account for one thing.

"Electric type Pokemon can't get paralyzed!" Amy groaned, feeling stupid. They had learned type/status condition immunities in school just last month. "Scatterbug, try String Shot!"

The Scatterbug bunched itself up, then spat a long stream of sticky web from its mouth. The Pikachu was quickly wrapped up, and it collapsed.

Amy grinned, readied a Pokeball, and threw it at the defenseless electric mouse. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Click!

Amy walked over to collect the Pokeball from where it had fallen, and returned Scatterbug to its rightful place in her sister's team. Lily groaned and pulled herself upright, finally shaking off the effects of the shock. "Amy? What? Where did the little Pikachu go? It was mean." She muttered.

Amy shook her head. "I borrowed your Scatterbug to help catch it. He's gonna need the Pokemon center too once we get there."

Lily blinked. "So you caught it? Cool! We both have two Pokemon now!"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but for some reason I feel like this guy won't be very helpful." The Pikachu in question was now noticeably pouting in its Pokeball.

"Well, at least we can go heal our Pokemon. There's the end of the forest!" At Amy's cynical look she added, "For real this time, I can actually see some buildings!"

Amy looked in the direction her sister was pointing, and to her surprise there actually were buildings there. "Huh. What do you know."

Lily was already running. "I know I'm gonna beat you there!"

Amy smiled and took off after her, and soon the sisters emerged into the bright light of Santalune City.

Amy yawned. "Lil, I'm super tired. Maybe after we heal our Pokemon, we should get a room at the Pokemon Center."

Lily frowned. "But it's only about four in the afternoon, Ames, we haven't even had dinner yet."

"I know," Amy yawned again. "Pokemon battling must have taken a lot out of me."

Lily gave a worried look to her sister, but led the way into the Pokemon center.

Nurse Joy gave the two bedraggled girls a big smile. "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please!" Lily said, pushing Fennekin and Scatterbug's Pokeballs onto the counter. Her sister was a bit slower to act, but she placed Froakie and Pikachu's Pokeballs on the counter too.

Nurse Joy placed the four Pokeballs on a table-like contraption with six Pokeball-shaped indents.

**I really have no clue how to describe that thing. Hopefully you all already know what I'm talking about.**

The Pokeballs glowed a few times, then Nurse joy handed them back the the girls with the Pokemon inside completely refreshed. Lily grinned. "Thank you so much! Isn't this great, Amy? Our Pokemon are okay!" When she got no response from Amy, Lily glanced at her sister, only to find she had finally succumbed to exhaustion and was snoring on the floor.

Lily glanced back up at Nurse Joy, looking a little ashamed. "Ah, we'll also take a room for the night, please?"

Amy woke up to the sound of her sister rummaging through their backpacks for dinner. She cracked her eyes open and immediately screeched in pain, covering her face with her pillow.

Lily rushed over to her sister at once. "Ames, what's wrong? You're starting to worry me."

Amy's muffled voice came from the pillow. "It's way too bright. And early. Why am I awake?"

Lily's voice filled with concern. "It's seven at night and the sun is almost down. It isn't dark at all. As for why you're awake… why were you sleeping?"

"I needed too. I was sleepy. And the light is freaking blinding, how can you now see it?"

Lily looked out the window. "Well, the sun is behind the trees now, so you can come out… I guess that's how it works?"

Amy's head popped out from under the cushion and she slowly opened one eye, then snapped the other open once seeing that it was dark. A big grin stretched over her face. "Alright! Geez, how could you see with that blinding light? This is so much better."

Lily frowned. "Amy, I can hardly see now. How the heck can you see? I'm just gonna turn the light on very, very, low. Okay."

Her sister pouted. "Fine."

Lily carefully tapped one of the buttons on the light switch, brightening the room just a fraction. Still, her sister had her eyes snapped shut when she turned around. "Amy." She sighed. "I took a class in veterinary studies. I know what I'm doing! There's something wrong with your eyes."

Amy's right eye flickered open for just a second, but it was long enough for Lily to see what she needed to see. The eye was bright red.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I know, I'm terrible, but new longest chapter! YAY!**


End file.
